


Love in the darkness

by The_dreaming_girl



Category: the originals - Fandom
Genre: F/M, incesto, universo alternativo
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:46:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_dreaming_girl/pseuds/The_dreaming_girl
Summary: AU-AHIspirato al film "il sole a mezzanotte"Hope Mikaelson è sempre stata diversa dai suoi coetanei.Nata con una rara malattia genetica che le impedisce di esporsi al mondo esterno, Hope ha trascorso i primi diciassette anni della sua vita chiusa in una casa con vetri speciali con l’unica compagnia di suo padre, che adora incondizionatamente.Klaus Mikaelson farebbe qualsiasi cosa per la sua bambina; la ama di un affetto che non conosce confini, ai limiti del morboso.In quei lunghi anni di isolamento forzato, Klaus è stato tutto per Hope: un mentore, un confidente, un amico, il suo sole brillante in mezzo ad un’oscurità senza fine.Nel loro piccolo mondo a parte, non esiste che l’uno per l’altro: Hope vive per suo padre, e lui vive per lei.Man mano che il tempo passa il loro rapporto prende una piega inaspettata, rischiando di trasformarsi in qualcosa di molto pericoloso e sbagliato.Si ritroveranno entrambi a fare i conti con sentimenti nuovi, inopportuni, ma anche terribilmente profondi che li porterà ad intraprendere una relazione illecita, sbagliata agli occhi del mondo ma incredibilmente naturale per i loro cuori.





	1. Prologo

Faccio un sogno ricorrente.  
Ci sono io bambina e c’è mia madre. Lei sta cantando.  
Siamo in spiaggia, sedute sopra una vecchia coperta a quadri che conservo ancora nell’armadio.  
Sento il fragore delle onde mentre la voce della mamma mi culla dolcemente.  
Avverto il conforto del suo abbraccio, il calore del sole sulla pelle e la brezza mattutina che mi scompiglia i capelli.  
Vorrei che questo istante durasse per sempre.  
Quando mi sveglio, avverto un insopportabile sensazione di vuoto nel petto.  
Il sogno mi manca. Mi manca la mamma.  
Ogni fibra del mio essere vorrebbe che quella fosse la realtà, ma è impossibile, perché lei è morta quando ero appena nata.  
E poi perché io non posso stare all’aria aperta.  
Non posso uscire di casa. Mai.  
Soffro di una rara malattia genetica per la quale mi è impossibile espormi all’aria. Basterebbe una minima esposizione per farmi venire infezioni della pelle, problemi neurologici; perdita dell’udito, delle facoltà intellettive e del linguaggio; difficoltà a camminare e a deglutire. Ah, certo, e poi la morte.  
Fico, no?  
Così passo le mie giornate chiusa in casa insieme a mio padre( il papà migliore del mondo) e Caroline, la mia infermiera.  
Una volta, quando ero piccola, fingevo di essere Rapunzel, rinchiusa nella torre buia( la mia stanza), in attesa di essere liberata da un principe che mi avrebbe mostrato la bellezza di un mondo che non avevo mai potuto conoscere.  
Ora che sono cresciuta so che non arriverà nessun principe per me, ma so con altrettanta certezza che devo resistere e lottare per ottenere il mio lieto fine.  
Magari non durerà a lungo, ma sarà comunque fantastico.


	2. Capitolo 1

Mi chiamo Hope Mikaelson. Il mio nome significa letteralmente “Speranza”.  
Poetico, non è vero?  
Mio padre mi ha spiegato di avere scelto questo nome perché io rappresentavo l’unica cosa bella della sua vita, la sua speranza di essere un uomo migliore, il suo raggio di sole in mezzo all’oscurità e altre stronzate simili.  
Sa essere disgustosamente sdolcinato quando vuole, ma adoro questo lato di lui.  
Non che mio padre sia fondamentalmente un uomo tenero, anzi.  
Ha un pessimo carattere, tende a perdere la pazienza con estrema facilità e quando si arrabbia diventa simile ad una specie di serial killer in preda ad una crisi psicotica, ed è sarcastico in modo crudele, non divertente; per chi non lo conosce può apparire come una persona fredda e maleducata, uno stronzo in piena regola.  
Ma con me è diverso: è gentile, affettuoso, protettivo, premuroso al punto da essere detestabile.  
E ha la straordinaria capacità di riuscire sempre a farmi sorridere quando mi sento giù di morale.  
Come oggi, ad esempio.  
Oggi è il giorno del mio diploma, o meglio lo sarebbe se non avessi studiato a casa dalla prima elementare.  
È un po’ sconfortante sapere di avere abbastanza crediti da poter già frequentare il secondo anno di college ( come se _potessi_ andarci).  
Ma cosa ci posso fare? Mi piace imparare cose nuove, e poi ho a disposizione un’incredibile quantità di tempo libero, molto più dei miei coetanei. Molto più di qualunque altra persona, in effetti.  
Comunque sia, è pur sempre il giorno del diploma.  
Una tappa fondamentale nella vita di ogni ragazzo.  
Nel mio caso invece non rappresenta un bel niente.  
Anziché partire per il college, il prossimo autunno sarò ancora rinchiusa in questa maledetta casa, seduta alla mia scrivania a seguire corsi online e ad evitare il mondo.  
Dovrei essere incazzata per questo, invece sono solo rassegnata.  
“Hope Mikaelson!” Tuona una voce strappandomi dai miei pensieri e facendomi sobbalzare per lo spavento.  
Alzo di sguardo dal mio portatile.  
Mio padre è fermo sulla soglia con uno stupido sorrisetto stampato in faccia e un foglio arrotolato in mano.  
A questo punto, qualunque ragazza urlerebbe qualcosa del tipo: _Esci subito dalla mia stanza!_  
Io invece chiudo il computer e mi metto a ridere, perché so che sta solo cercando di rendermi felice e di non farmi sentire una patetica ragazzina malata che osserva la vita scorrerle davanti.  
Vuole farmi sentire normale.  
Come sempre esagera, ma perché dovrei smontarlo?  
Non è mica colpa sua se sono qui in camera mia invece che sul palco di un qualsiasi liceo accanto ai miei compagni di classe.  
Tecnicamente lo è al cinquanta per cento, dato che sia lui che mia madre hanno contribuito a trasmettermi il gene responsabile dalla mia malattia.  
Non che cambi poi molto, in fin dei conti. Non l’ha mica fatto apposta.  
“Cos’hai addosso?” Gli chiedo sforzandomi di non ridere, indicando un cenno della testa la ridicola tunica rossa e il cappello dalla forma buffa che gli copre il capo.  
“Il corpo docente indossa sempre tocco e toga. E anche gli studenti.”  
Mi risponde con finta aria solenne, porgendomi un ridicolo cappello identico al suo, che indosso con uno sbuffo divertito, poi mi tende la pergamena su cui c’è scritto che oggi sono ufficialmente diplomata.  
Una piccola nota attesa che ho già accumulato ventiquattro crediti per il college. Sorrido a papà e gli stringo forte la mano.  
Sono contenta che mi conosca così bene, soprattutto in momenti come questo.  
Sa quanto tenga allo studio: preferisco distinguermi tra gli altri per il mio cervello piuttosto che per una malattia ereditaria che colpisce una persona su un milione.  
“Ti sarai preparata un discorso…”  
Sistemo il tocco, chinando la testa per nascondergli una risata.  
Tutto questo è assurdo, davvero.  
Me ne sto qui, nella mia camera, con addosso questi ridicoli vestiti, a festeggiare una cerimonia che per me non ha poi molto significato, a fingere che l’anno prossimo andrò al college come una ragazza qualsiasi.  
È tutto troppo esagerato, troppo plateale, ma so che sta solo cercando di tirarmi su di morale, così lo accontento e fingo di prendere questa cosa assolutamente sul serio.  
“Innanzi tutto, vorrei ringraziare tantissimo il mio preside.” Comincio, sforzandomi di restare seria.  
“Prego.” Mi interrompe subito papà con gli occhi che brillano, divertito.  
“E il mio professore di francese.”  
“C'était un plaisir, mon bien-aimé.” Mi bacia con galanteria il dorso della mano. Adoro il modo in cui le parole si srotolano sulla sua lingua, una melodia dolce ed elegante che non mi stancherei mai di ascoltare.  
“E anche l’insegnante di inglese.”  
Papà accenna un inchino. “E’ stato un piacere.”  
Mi scappa da ridere. “E vorrei ribadire, per la cronaca, che il professore di ginnastica era un incompetente.”  
Si porta una mano sul cuore, l’aria fintamente ferita mentre esclama: “Questo è davvero un colpo basso. Stavo per darti un biglietto, ma ora…”Me lo sventola davanti al naso e appena cerco di prenderlo lo allontana.  
“Ah- ah, non pensarci neanche.” Mi ammonisce lui cercando di sembrare severo, agitando minacciosamente l’indice in aria. “Dovevi pensarci prima di ferire il mio orgoglio.”  
“Non mi hai fatto finire.” La mia voce si addolcisce, perdendo ogni traccia di ironia mentre un sorriso sincero affiora alle mie labbra.  
“Senza dubbio, il professore di arte sarà sempre il mio preferito.  
È stato lui ad insegnarmi a dipingere il mondo con i colori che preferisco.  
È stato lui a mostrarmi i colori che avevo dentro di me.” La mia voce ha iniziato a tremare. All’improvviso mi sento stupidamente vicina alle lacrime. “È stato lui a dipingere di felicità ogni giorno della mia vita, e non lo ringrazierò mai abbastanza per questo.”  
Papà sembra colpito. Dopo un lungo istante di silenzio, mi sorride, e non è il suo solito sorriso sarcastico o quello accattivante che mette su ogni volta che tenta di invitare a cena Caroline.  
Questo è un sorriso vero.  
È il sorriso che ha quando è veramente felice, che lo fa assomigliare ad un bambino soddisfatto che ha appena divorato una montagna di cioccolatini.  
Sembra commosso. “Hope…”  
“Adesso mi dai il biglietto?” Lo fermo prima che possa dire qualcosa di imbarazzante su quanto mi vuole bene, ridendo un po’ impacciata mentre mi asciugo una lacrima sfuggita al mio controllo.  
“Certo.” Risponde, lasciandolo cadere sulle mie ginocchia e voltandosi subito dopo, dandomi le spalle mentre si asciuga il viso con il dorso della mano.  
Fa sempre così: non vuole mai che lo veda piangere, si vergogna di mostrarmi i suoi momenti di debolezza.  
Fin da quando ero piccola, ha sempre voluto essere la mia roccia, il mio sostegno, il mio eroe indistruttibile dal cuore impavido, il mio cavaliere senza macchia e senza paura in armatura scintillante.  
Ha voluto che crescessi con il mito del papà perfetto, ma la verità è che io amo anche le sue imperfezioni, anche se lui ha sempre avuto paura di mostrarmele.  
In questo io e lui siamo simili: siamo sempre stati troppo orgogliosi per ammettere le nostre debolezze.  
Apro l’enorme busta: all’interno c’è un biglietto sdolcinato, con una mela sorridente che ha il tocco in testa. Sopra, in Comic Sans, a caratteri cubitali, c’è scritto: FINALMENTE MATURA!  
“È il biglietto peggiore che abbia mai ricevuto.”  
“Lo so”dice papà serissimo con un sospiro. “Ho girato tre negozi per trovarne uno abbastanza scemo. Bene! Pronta per il regalo?”  
“Un regalo?” Non me l’aspettavo. “Che regalo?”  
Papà scompare in corridoio e torna un secondo dopo con una custodia per chitarra tutta rovinata a cui ha attaccato un fiocco rosso.  
So già che dentro c’è lo strumento più bello che abbia mai visto: ha la cassa marrone sfumato e intarsi di madreperla sui tasti.  
Lo prendo con delicatezza e accarezzo il legno lucido finché non sento qualcosa in rilievo sotto le dita. Sono delle lettere: HM. Le iniziali della mamma.  
Prima che possa ringraziarlo, papà indica lo strumento appoggiato in un angolo che suono da quando sono piccola e mi guarda incerto, come se si fosse accorto all’improvviso di non aver avuto una buona idea:  
“Ormai sei troppo grande per quella chitarra da bambina. Questa è vecchia, lo so, quindi se ne preferisci una nuova…” Lo interrompo scuotendo la testa senza dargli modo di finire quella frase assurda. Avere la chitarra della mamma è come poter stringere una minuscola parte di lei, e la ferita che la sua scomparsa ha lasciato nel mio cuore mi fa un po’ meno male, anche se probabilmente non si rimarginerà mai. “Mi piace tantissimo.” Corro ad abbracciarlo e lui, dopo un attimo di esitazione, mi stringe forte contro il suo petto, le sue mani strette tra i miei riccioli ribelli.  
Da bambina mi piaceva tantissimo abbracciarlo, sentire il suo profumo esotico di terre lontane e selvagge, la sensazione di essere al sicuro da tutte le cose brutte del mondo con le sue braccia a circondarmi la schiena.  
Sorrido, sentendo la nostalgia e la tenerezza bucarmi lo stomaco.  
Anche dopo tanti anni, quella sensazione non è mai cambiata.  
“Grazie, papà.” Sussurro, la testa abbandonata sul suo petto, crogiolandomi in quel confortevole rifugio.  
Sento che stiamo per scoppiare a piangere tutti e due, allora mi stacco e provo a ricompormi. È sceso un silenzio carico di imbarazzo. “Su, adesso prova a dormire un po’.” dice lui, dandomi un bacio sulla testa.  
“Sono orgoglioso di te, piccola mia.”  
Non dovete dispiacervi per me perché dormo di giorno; anzi, forse è la cosa che mi rende più simile agli altri.  
So per certo che un sacco di gente – tra cui molti miei coetanei – sta su internet tutta la notte tutte le notti, e di sicuro non perché è costretta a vivere al contrario come me.  
Ho trovato in rete qualche community di persone con patologie rare, e anche se non le conoscerò mai nella vita reale, anche se abbiamo sintomi diversi e ci troviamo a differenti stadi delle nostre malattie, è bello sapere che esistono.  
E poi seguo vari gruppi attraverso i contatti social di Caroline; un po’ di gente la conoscevo anch’io, un tempo.  
È sorprendente la facilità con cui si perde un’ora a curiosare nella vita degli sconosciuti.  
Neanche fossi una stalker leggo i loro status di Facebook, i post su Snapchat e Instagram, i loro blog, e scopro con quanta disinvoltura si destreggiano nel mondo con la loro evidente dipendenza dai social network. Valuto se diventare amica di quelli con cui mi sembra di avere più cose in comune; elaboro risposte e commenti ai loro post, ma alla fine non pubblico mai nulla, né mando messaggi in privato per fare amicizia.  
Resterei davvero delusa – anzi, infastidita – se reagissero alla mia malattia come i miei compagni delle elementari.  
Quando ero piccola, c’era una bambina di cui nemmeno ricordo il nome che segnò per sempre la fine della mia vita sociale.  
Non eravamo amiche per la pelle, ma nemmeno nemiche.  
Quando ho scoperto di essere malata, dopo una gita scolastica in spiaggia che mi ha mandato al pronto soccorso con una terribile insolazione, lei sparse la voce che ero una vampira.  
Fu la fine: i miei compagni avevano paura di me e iniziarono a prendermi in giro. Mi isolarono tutti.  
Così papà decise di farmi studiare a casa.  
Ha sempre avuto la tendenza, a volte portata un po’ troppo all’eccesso, di volermi proteggere da ogni cosa del mondo che potessi ferirmi.  
Cominciammo ad andare al cinema o a prendere un gelato nelle città vicine, così che non dovessi sopportare gli sguardi e i commenti degli altri bambini.  
Ecco in sintesi perché preferisco accontentarmi di ciò che conosco piuttosto che tentare la sorte e allargare il mio giro di amicizie.  
Mi rifiuto di fare entrare altri bulli nella mia vita.  
Caroline lo chiama “problema di fiducia”, io dico “istinto di auto conservazione”.  
Anche se non sopporto le sue prediche, le sono davvero affezionata.  
La considero un po’ come una sorella maggiore, l’unica con cui posso confidarmi, il che è deprimente se penso che è pagata per occuparsi di me.  
Ma mi piace la sua compagnia: è dolce e gentile, a volte può apparire un po’ superficiale, ma riesce sempre a strapparmi un sorriso quando sono giù di morale. E anche a papà piace davvero molto, e nonostante si sforzi di nasconderlo, neanche lei è indifferente al suo fascino.  
So che può suonare inquietante detto da me, ma mio padre è davvero un bell’uomo, uno di quelli che è impossibile non notare in mezzo a una stanza affollata, uno di quelli a cui è impossibile rifiutare una cena insieme.  
E anche se Caroline si sforza di fingere il contrario, so che ha una cotta pazzesca per lui.  
La prendo spesso in giro per questo, e lei risponde che accetterà il suo invito a cena soltanto quando l’Inferno si sarà congelato.  
Forse fa resistenza per motivi morali, forse non le sembra etico uscire con il padre di una sua paziente, altrimenti perché dovrebbe rifiutare in modo così ostinato un uomo da cui è chiaramente attratta?  
A quanto pare ho un talento speciale nel rovinare la vita degli altri.  
Sono persino diventata un ostacolo per la felicità di mio padre, come se non avesse sacrificato già abbastanza per occuparsi di me.  
Mi stendo sul letto e chiudo gli occhi il più strettamente possibile, cercando di allontanare questi pensieri tetri dalla mia mente.  
Prima di scivolare in un sonno profondo, sento la scia di una lacrima sfuggita al mio controllo rigarmi la guancia, ma sono troppo stanca per asciugarla, troppo impaziente di rifugiarmi in quei sogni dove il sole mi accarezza la pelle.

 

**

 

Mi sveglio da una “notte” di sonno con una gran confusione fuori: clacson, urla di ragazzi, euforia generale.  
Probabilmente qualche stupida festa di liceali in una delle case accanto.  
Mi viene in mente il verso di una canzone di una cantautrice australiana, Courtney Barnett, che trovo riassuma alla perfezione il mio rapporto con le feste: I wanna go out but I wanna stay home.  
Voglio uscire e voglio stare a casa.  
Sospiro e scosto le coperte.  
Guardo la mia chitarra nuova e decido di andare in stazione a provarla.  
Da sola. Sempre che riesca a convincere mio padre a lasciarmi uscire.  
Deve rendersi conto che ho bisogno di un po’ di autonomia.  
Mi ha accompagnato per anni nei posti in cui di solito si va con gli amici – al cinema, al centro commerciale, al bowling, in gelateria – e continuare in questo modo non farà che convincere ancora di più gli altri che la malattia mi ha fatto diventare super strana.  
So che papà fa di tutto perché io abbia una vita normale, e lo apprezzo, ma nonostante i suoi sforzi la mia vita non è – e non sarà mai – normale.  
Come quando andiamo a vedere due film diversi nello stesso multisala, così mi evito il marchio di sfigata che esce con il padre il sabato sera.  
Non è comunque una cosa normale: chi va al cinema da solo il sabato sera? Esatto, nessuno. Tranne gli sfigati… e io.  
Due categorie che in generale la gente tende a far coincidere.  
Stasera vorrei essere solo Hope, la ragazza ordinaria che non soffre di una malattia rara e il cui padre non la segue sempre ovunque.  
Lego i capelli in una crocchia spettinata, prendo la chitarra e scendo al pianterreno.  
Papà non è in salotto, allora provo in cucina; magari sta facendo uno spuntino. Niente. Resta solo un posto. Vado nel seminterrato e da sotto la porta filtra il bagliore della luce accesa. Busso.  
“Avanti!” Grida lui.  
Qui dentro c’è sempre una strana atmosfera agrodolce che mi turba un po’.  
I muri sono tappezzati di schizzi di posti lontani, quelli che ha visitato quando era ragazzo e viaggiava con nient’altro che lo zaino in spalla, un set di pennelli e i suoi sogni: un villaggio povero dell’India, un ghiacciaio artico che spunta da un mare grigio in tempesta, un tranquillo angolo di savana in Africa con una giraffa solitaria.  
Scorci della sua vita passata che adesso non esiste più.  
Sono molto orgogliosa di lui e del suo lavoro, e triste perché non possiamo più andare da nessuna parte per colpa delle mie “condizioni”.  
Sono orgogliosa del suo talento e dispiaciuta che lo stia sprecando in questo buco di città.  
Oltre a qualche paesaggio, tra i suoi disegni ci sono anche un sacco di miei ritratti.  
Alcuni raffigurano momenti rubati, altri per cui mi ha costretto a posare e quello nuovo che mi ha fatto oggi: io che suono la chitarra della mamma. Quasi tutti mi imbarazzano, in quest’ultimo invece mi piaccio abbastanza. “Bello.” Commento, indicandoglielo con un cenno del capo.  
Papà sorride, indicandomi mentre imbraccio il mio splendido strumento.  
“La ragazza è un po’ strana, però.” Lo colpisco sul braccio per scherzo e lui si scansa ridendo.  
Per fortuna è di buonumore: sarà più facile convincerlo a farmi uscire da sola stasera.  
“Stavo scherzando. Con un soggetto del genere, anche un incapace riuscirebbe a fare una bella foto.” Aggiunge.  
Alzo gli occhi al cielo: è per questo che ha sempre avuto successo con le donne, con i complimenti ci sa davvero fare.  
E poi ha quello sguardo, quando i suoi occhi si posano su di me, quello che mi fa sentire come se fossi la ragazza più bella del mondo.  
Mi guarda come se fossi io a tenere insieme l’universo, senza rendersi conto che è lui ad essere il mio universo.  
Mi avvicino a uno dei miei scatti preferiti: un gruppo di ragazze pakistane con l’uniforme della scuola davanti a un edificio diroccato.  
“Loro sono splendide, non io. Com’è possibile che non ti manchi tutto questo?”  
“Viaggiare così tanto? Era una gran fatica.” Ribatte mio padre, muovendosi per la stanza in modo disinvolto, mettendosi un pennello tra le labbra mentre fa finta di cercare il tubetto di un particolare colore per non guardarmi in faccia. Che bugiardo.  
Finalmente si volta, e probabilmente si accorge della mia espressione che dice: Non penserai che ti creda? “Sul serio.” Insiste in tono forzatamente allegro.  
“Durante quel viaggio mi hanno rubato le valigie e mi è toccato mettermi gli stessi vestiti per una settimana. E poi ho dovuto dormire sul pavimento a casa della mia guida: niente materasso e neanche una coperta. Faceva talmente freddo che sono rimasto sveglio tutta la notte ad aspettare l’alba.» Cavolate. È evidente che quella vita gli manca.  
A chi non mancherebbe?  
Io darei qualsiasi cosa per poter andare in giro dove mi pare a qualsiasi ora del giorno e visitare tutto quello che con molta probabilità non riuscirò mai a vedere.  
“Preferisco dormire nel mio letto e insegnare a dei giovani deficienti come sporcarsi le mani.” Azzarda un piccolo sorriso, voltandosi per tornare a lavorare al suo quadro. “Non sai mentire.” Replico tranquillamente.  
Si blocca e mi guarda in modo strano, quasi fosse sul punto di togliersi quella maschera di felicità e ottimismo che indossa sempre davanti a me, poi sembra ripensarci.  
Forse è inutile riaprire vecchie ferite, ma per una volta mi piacerebbe avere una conversazione aperta e sincera su come la malattia abbia trasformato le nostre vite.  
Sono io il motivo per cui non può più seguire i suoi sogni, e ne siamo entrambi consapevoli.  
“Hai bisogno di qualcosa? Stai bene?” La sua espressione si fa improvvisamente preoccupata, la sua voce è colma di apprensione.  
Mi affretto a scuotere la testa, sentendomi improvvisamente in colpa.  
“Sto benissimo.” Mi mordo un labbro nervosamente, dondolando incerta da un piede all’altro, non sapendo bene come introdurre l’argomento.  
“Allora, cosa c’è?” Mi domanda, la voce più rilassata.  
Faccio un respiro profondo e lascio uscire in fretta un fiume di parole. Magari, se non gli lascio il tempo di intervenire, ci saranno meno probabilità che mi dica di no. “Mi chiedevo se posso andare a suonare il mio regalo di diploma in stazione, stasera…” Però mi esce così: «Michiedevosepossoandareasuonareilmioregalodidiplomainstazionestasera». Aggiungo un sorriso enorme alla fine, che vorrebbe significare: _Adesso sono una ragazza diplomata (con ben venti crediti per il college!), responsabile e sicura di sé. Sono assolutamente in grado di camminare per seicento metri e suonare la chitarra per i viaggiatori in arrivo. Cioè magari per nessuno, ma fa lo stesso. So già che Freddie, il capostazione, è di turno e vi conoscete fin da bambini, quindi sarò al sicuro. Ti prego, non dire che vieni con me!_

Papà fa una faccia strana, scioccata e spaventata insieme, come se la mia fosse la richiesta più assurda del mondo.  
A essere sincera, non so cosa pensa che possa capitarmi di così terribile se mi avventuro fuori di casa senza di lui.  
Forse gli horror che abbiamo visto in questi anni gli hanno dato alla testa: la nostra sonnolenta cittadina ha un tasso di criminalità dello zero per cento. Non vorrebbe dirmi di sì, ma non gli viene in mente nessuna buona ragione per negarmi il permesso. E allora prende tempo.  
“Sono già le dieci. Potresti rimanere qui e suonare per me.”  
Alzo gli occhi al cielo esasperata, lasciandomi sfuggire un sorriso divertito mio malgrado.  
Mi piace esibirmi di fronte al mio più grande fan- qualsiasi pezzo è sempre _una bomba da primo posto in classifica_ \- ma per migliorare ho bisogno di presentare i miei brani a un pubblico più vasto, e soprattutto devo farlo davanti a gente che non mi consideri a prescindere la nuova Taylor Swift, solo molto più brava.  
E poi sinceramente ho voglia di fuggire da questa casa per un po’, di uscire da queste mura soffocanti.  
Sono due giorni – cioè, due notti – che non mi spingo oltre il portico.  
“Mi piace suonare per te.” Rispondo, cercando di far suonare la mia voce il più dolce possibile.  
La malattia mi ha insegnato a essere molto paziente.  
So che non devo forzare troppo la mano con papà.  
Insistere è una tattica che non funziona mai; le argomentazioni logiche e ben formulate, invece, sì. “Ma devo allargare il mio pubblico. La mia fan page ha tre like: il tuo, quello della dottoressa O’Connell e quello di Caroline. Devo impegnarmi di più e mettermi in gioco. Mi sono diplomata oggi: non è tradizione spostare in avanti il coprifuoco?”  
Lui resta in silenzio. Non è ancora convinto.  
Se mi va bene, prenderà le chiavi dicendo che mi dà un passaggio, e poi aggiungerà: _Oh, intanto che sono qui, fammi sentire una canzone._  
E finirà per restare con me tutta la sera.  
Devo girare la situazione a mio vantaggio. “Ci sarà Freddie a tenermi d’occhio. E poi ho una fantastica custodia per la chitarra, fatta apposta perché la gente possa metterci dentro qualche moneta. Non me l’hai certo data per poi proibirmi di andare a suonare…”  
Papà aggrotta la fronte. Lo so che vuole proteggermi – o meglio, iperproteggermi –, ma detesto essere trattata come una fragile creaturina che rischia di morire stecchita ogni volta che esce di casa.  
“Hope…” La voce di mio padre mi riporta alla realtà, strappandomi bruscamente dai miei pensieri.  
Mi accorgo che ha messo da parte i pennelli e si è avvicinato a me.  
Improvvisamente mi afferra il polso, stringendolo così forte da farmi male.  
“Per favore, resta. Resta con me.” Sussurra, così piano che per un momento credo di averlo soltanto immaginato.  
Ma la sua presa ferrea sul mio polso è fin troppo reale.  
Sbatto le palpebre, stupita dal suo comportamento.  
Lascio uscire una risatina forzata. “Andiamo, papà, è solo per una sera.”  
Aspetto parecchi secondi, ma lui si rifiuta di lasciarmi andare, la sua mano è ancorata al mio polso come se avesse paura che possa fuggire da un momento all’altro.  
Improvvisamente sento esplodere una rabbia incandescente e irrazionale.  
“Sul serio? Vuoi proibirmi di uscire? Vuoi tenermi chiusa qui dentro per sempre?” Con un brusco strattone mi libero dalla sua presa.“Perchè rendi tutto così difficile? Sto solo…” La mia voce si incrina pericolosamente, improvvisamente svuotata di ogni sorta di rabbia. Sento gli occhi iniziare a palpitare, ma cerco disperatamente di trattenere le lacrime. “Sto solo provando a vivere, papà. Perché vuoi impedirmelo?”  
Lui rimane in silenzio, un’espressione indecifrabile nei suoi occhi.  
Tiene lo sguardo basso, ma riesco lo stesso a vedere un bagliore di tristezza che lampeggia nei suoi occhi.  
“Sai, ieri notte ho fatto un sogno.” Comincia, sollevando finalmente lo sguardo. I suoi occhi, grandi e sgranati come quelli di un bambino, si contraggono come se stesse per piangere, il labbro inferiore ha iniziato a tremargli. “Eri distesa su una pietra… eri fredda e non riuscivo a svegliarti… non riuscivo…” Si blocca all’improvviso, incapace di continuare.  
Una singola lacrima gli riga la guancia. “Ho paura, Hope. Ho così tanta paura di perderti… tu sei tutto per me, e se dovesse capitarti qualcosa…”  
Si porta le mani al viso come se volesse nascondersi da me, le spalle scosse da singhiozzi silenziosi ma inarrestabili.  
È una sensazione meravigliosa e terrificante, sapere di essere così importante per qualcuno, sapere di essere amata in questo modo assoluto e totalizzante.  
Tutta la rabbia svanisce dal mio corpo, e improvvisamente mi sento svuotata, completamente scioccata dal peso delle sue parole, completamente annientata dall’immagine di mio padre in lacrime.  
È la prima volta che lo vedo piangere.  
È la prima volta che lo vedo così vulnerabile, così perso, completamente arreso alle sue paure.  
Istintivamente mi avvicino e poso le mani sulle sue, abbassandole delicatamente dal viso.  
_Non nasconderti da me_ , vorrei dirgli.  
Non ho paura di vederlo senza le sue maschere, non ho paura del vero Klaus Mikaelson. Tremante, imperfetto, meravigliosamente umano.  
Il mio palmo aperto si posa sulla sua guancia umida.  
Il pensiero di essere io la causa di quelle lacrime mi stringe il cuore in una morsa di dolore insopportabile.  
“Ehi.” Sussurro, riconoscendo a malapena la mia voce. Appoggio la fronte contro la sua, la mia mano scivola sulla sua nuca per tenerlo più vicino.  
Mi accorgo di aver iniziato a tremare, e non riesco più a capire dove finiscano i suoi brividi e comincino i miei. “Guardami. Guardami. Sono qui, non vado da nessuna parte.”  
Le sue braccia si serrano all’improvviso intorno alla mia schiena, intrappolandomi in un abbraccio così stretto che sento i polmoni bruciare, stringendomi come se avesse paura che potessi dissolvermi tra le sue dita.  
“Non vado da nessuna parte.” Continuo a sussurrare finché i suoi singhiozzi non si affievoliscono.  
E improvvisamente realizzo che malgrado tutto, non c’è davvero nessun altro posto dove vorrei essere se non tra le sue braccia.


End file.
